Donald
Donald Duck is one of the two main party member characters of Kingdom Hearts II and one of the lead characters in The Interference. A close friend of King Mickey, he is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle, and was originally sent along with Goofy to find 'the Key' when his king disappeared. He then became a travelling companion of Sora's as they looked for their friends. History Pre-Story Since before Disney Castle was built, Donald has always lived in Disney Town with his friends. He witnessed the castle's construction, and became a permanent member of its staff, being trained by the wizard Merlin. At some point, he became romantically entangled with Daisy Duck, a countess also staying at the castle. He has probably the most relatives in the castle: his three nephews, and his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep When Mickey progressed in his training with Yen Sid to working with the Keyblade, Donald and Goofy both travelled to Mysterious Tower to support him in his studies, although they didn't interfere with them. They both met up with Ventus and Aqua during this time, including Ventus, whose appearance led Yen Sid to detect that Mickey was in trouble. Despite their attempts to prepare, however, Yen Sid told them not to put themselves in danger as well. When Mickey returned to the tower, he was ready to turn in his Keyblade and method of transport, but much to his, Donald and Goofy's surprise and joy, Yen Sid refused to take the blade back and declared Mickey a Keyblade Master. Kingdom Hearts Several years later, Mickey disappeared from the castle, leaving behind a letter which Pluto delivered to Donald. He rushed to tell Goofy and was eventually forced to tell Queen Minnie and Daisy as well. According to the letter, the King was investigating a threat that was causing the stars - actually the lights radiating from other worlds - to disappear, and gave Donald and Goofy a mission: find 'the Key', for which they must locate Traverse Town and a man going by the name of Leon. Donald and Goofy accepted the mission and, taking Jiminy Cricket as their chronicler as well as Pluto, set off for Traverse Town where, after losing the dog, they located Aerith. Aerith explained to them about the threat to the worlds, including a series of reports written by the leader of her own world which may relate to the Heartless. However, Heartless attacked the hotel where they are talking, and they left to try and combat the threat. Through this, they met Sora, wielder of a Keyblade, and band together to defeat the large Heartless. Donald and Goofy take Sora along with them on their journey to find the King and locate the Ansem Reports, Donald lying that they would also try to look for Sora's missing friends along the way, and travelled to multiple worlds in search of clues. On their journey, they encountered many villains, as well as Sora's friend Riku , who seemed to be allying with them. Sora clashed with Donald a few times on their travels, especially after meeting Riku and learning that Donald had lied about letting Sora's search continue, but the events of their trip bound them together more closely. Along the way, they discovered Gummi Blocks with co-ordinates to different worlds. Eventually, the Gummi Blocks led them to Hollow Bastion, where they encountered Riku again. Riku asserted that he was actually the master of Sora's Keyblade. Donald and Goofy understood an unfortunate problem with their King's request: rather than having been told to follow the Keyblade Bearer, they had been explicitly ordered to follow the Keyblade itself. They followed Riku, abandoning Sora and continuing themselves into the castle. Donald showed regrets at having to leave Sora behind, but reminded Goofy of the request's wording when he vocalised his own regret. Sora caught up with Riku, still wielding the toy sword and with the Beast as his partner, who then left to take care of his own business. After Riku attacked Sora, Goofy defended him. Donald considered the request again, and then left Riku to join Sora's side as well. Donald and Goofy's actions of loyalty strengthened their and Sora's bonds, and Sora summoned the Keyblade out of Riku's hands. They fought and won, and then continued through the castle. After defeated Maleficent in the castle's chapel, they discovered Kairi unconscious in the Grand Hall, along with the Princesses of Heart, who were hooked up to a giant, incomplete keyhole. Riku returned, calling himself Ansem, and explained that Kairi's heart had been inside of Sora all along, and that it must be freed. After another fight, Sora took the strange Keyblade Riku wielded and - to Donald and Goofy's objections, unlocked his own heart, transforming himself into a Heartless, and awakening all of the Princesses, including Kairi. Donald tried to take a stand against Ansem, but Riku appeared, holding the man back, and gave him, Goofy and Kairi the opportunity to run. In another room, they located a strange, non-hostile Shadow. Though Donald hit it over the head, Kairi recognised it as Sora and held it, which returned his body. They escaped together, taking Kairi to a safe place, and returned to Hollow Bastion to seal the keyhole, after while they learned that Ansem had moved onto a new location. They travelled to the End of the World and battled Ansem, who tried to open Kingdom Hearts but was destroyed by the light inside it. Heartless, however, also threatened to escape the door, so they tried to close it, at which point Mickey appeared on the other side. They closed the door together, and found themselves abandoned on a large grassy plain, chasing Pluto. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Interference One year later, he, Sora and Goofy awaken from Memory Pods to meet Alexander Karsath, who has come to meet them. Donald is the first member to show suspicion at Alex's lies and interrogates him about his origins before Yen Sid tells them the truth. Personality Donald is the group's own pessimist, frequently voicing concerns or complaints about the current situation, and easy to argue with. He is not, however, entirely negative about their situation, being a great ally to Sora when Sora needs him, and having been tested on his friendship previously at Hollow Bastion. Donald is also loyal to his King, with his and Goofy's first mission upon waking up being to find him and return him home to Disney Castle. He shows certain vices when he is travelling with his friends, such as a longing for gold and money, especially seen in Agrabah where he attempts. His friends are always there to reel him back in or knock sense into him. He is also inclined to bouts of reactive anger and can be easily set off. Appearance Donald is a large white anthropomorphic duck about three feet tall. He has large black eyes with blue sclera, and an orange-yellow bill and feet. Donald commonly wears outfits to symbolise his possession of a Mage class - a dark blue tunic with two coat-tails at the front, a lighter blue cape or jacket over his shoulders, and a hat (a hat reminiscient of his sailor cap in his travelling outfit, and a pointed wizard hat with a wide brim in his court outfit). A small tuft of feathers on his forehead is pushed out by his hat. Powers and Weapons As the Royal Magician, Donald is a capable spellcaster with access to a wide variety of spells and abilities. He often casts his own variations of spells that Sora learns during his journeys. His Limit attacks both feature rockets and fireworks, implying either an affinity for explosive attacks or possibly the task of creating fireworks for celebrations at Disney Castle. He wields a simple Staff, with his default being the Mage's Staff that he wields in his homeworld. Source games *''Kingdom Hearts'','' 2002 *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories,'' 2004 *''Kingdom Hearts II,'' 2005 *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, 2009 *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'', 2010 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Party Members